


fighting for a lifestyle

by DescendantQueen



Category: 1 Pound no Fukuin | One-Pound Gospel
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Cage Fights, Cruelty, F/M, Hostage Situations, Illegal Activities, Nuns, Out of Character, Out of Character Hatanaka Kousaku, Prison, Protectiveness, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Street fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Hatanaka Kousaku is an upcoming champion boxer but he also fights outside of the ring, which gets him into legal trouble, which also causes his career to go rock bottom due to his legal troubles. After getting arrested so many times, the police forces him to do community service for a convent, where he meets Sister Angela.This meeting causes him to think about his life but with opponents trying to fight him left and right, what will become of his slowly failing boxing career?
Relationships: Sister Angela/Hatanaka Kousaku
Kudos: 1





	fighting for a lifestyle

Chapter 1: one too many times

* * *

Kousaku yawned as he sat in the jail cell. He didn't care that he had busted someone's face in. He only cared about the blood rush of fighting.

He loved to fight ever since he was a little boy, he enjoyed busting skulls. His parents thought he would calm down with age but no, the older he got, he crueler he became. It had gotten to a point where his parents couldn't control him. Because of this, his parents had no choice but to send him to a boxing gym to let him do what he always wanted to do but legally. 

However, even putting him a boxing gym didn't stop the fact that Kousaku attracted trouble and thus, the trouble forces him to use his fists every _single_ time. 

It was a miracle that no one had died because of how brutal he was. Kousaku didn't know how to hold back because he wasn't taught to hold back so he didn't _care_ to hold back. Kousaku fought until he heard bones breaking. He didn't care who his opponent was. If they came towards him with the intent to fight then Kousaku will give them a fight. 

That was why he was in jail at the moment because he didn't hold back against someone. It had gotten to the point where all of the officers knew Kousaku by name and they knew of his record, both his boxing and his police record, however his police record was growing bigger than his boxing record and the officers knew that Kousaku hated that, considering that will affect his boxing record but they also knew that if people left him alone, they would be fine and Kousaku would be happily boxing without a care in the world but no, people had to be shitty and force him to break their bones. 

One of the police officers approached the older teen as he yawned once again. "Hey, Hatanaka, you're been arrested more than ten times now. It's time that you start doing community service." The man's words made Kousaku growl in rage. He didn't want to do anything for the damned community! He didn't care about the people who left him alone. He cared about the people that fought him. 

"And, if I don't want to?" He questioned the dark-haired man, making the police chief sigh at his words. 

"I'm sorry, Kousaku but you don't have a choice in the matter." The man's words made the teen growl angrily to himself. 

"Fucking damn it." He gritted his teeth in anger, feeling very frustrated at the new thing he had to do when he is out of the damn jail cell. 

"But, I can change that to parole." The man tells Kousaku, causing him to look up at the man. 

"Isn't that illegal?" He asked the man, who chuckled at him. He ignored the question that teen had asked him. 

"If you can do the community service for four months, I'll let you be released from jail." He tells Kousaku, who smirked at him. 

"My boxing matches?" He asked. _If I will still have my record at this point._ He thought to himself. 

"You can continue your boxing matches, providing that you go back to the convent to continue your community service after every match." He answered the teen's question, making Kousaku nod his head. 

"Alright, fine. What do you want me to do?" He asked.

The police chief smirked at him, knowing that Kousaku wouldn't like his community service sentence. 

"You are to help out a convent of nuns, Kousaku." The man spoke a bit too cheerfully for the teen's liking. 

"You want me to fucking what?!" He demanded after a while, his temper rising. He didn't want to be stuck in a church with a bunch of nuns! They were innocent women! His presence would fucking taint the church!

"I know you don't like it but you have no choice." The man told the teenager. Kousaku sighed as he moved his head away from the man's gaze. 

"Fine, I'll do it." He answered as he shook his head, knowing that his presence wouldn't be good for the convent. 


End file.
